Document 1 (JP 2002-100485 A) discloses a color correction device. The color correction device of Document 1 is configured to correct a light emission color of an illumination device (liquid crystal display (LCD) back light) used in a liquid crystal display of a mobile phone. The LCD back light includes a light source which is a RGB light emitting diode (LED) arbitrarily adjustable in light emission colors of three primary colors of red, green, and blue. The color correction device (controller of the mobile phone) preliminarily stores, in a read only memory (ROM), information indicative of percentages of currents supplied to red, green, and blue LEDs required for realizing a set color (color selected according to settings), and such information may be include ten sets of table values. The table values are defined as ratios of actual currents to allowable currents of red, green, and blue LEDs necessary for the RGB LED to emit light with a corresponding one of seven colors of red, green, blue, aqua, yellow, purple, and white.
When receiving an input of selecting any of the sets of table values via a keypad used for inputting phone numbers, the color correction device retrieves the set of table values corresponding to the input from the ROM, and corrects the color according to the retrieved set of table values. As a result, the color correction device can correct a deviation of an emission color resulting from an individual difference of the RGB LED.
In some cases, such correction of the color of the light emission color may cause an undesirable change in a range of available colors.